Long-Bowed Chariot
Category:BestiaryCategory:ChariotsCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Salvage Notes: :*Located in Bhaflau Remnants - Fifth Floor :*Susceptible to all debuffs except Bind, Charm, and Sleep. Quickly builds resistance to Stun. :*Shadowbind is effective. :*Does not auto-regen during battle, but will regenerate normally if left passive with no DoT spells. :*Uses Double Attack and Zanshin. :*Has a low amount of Regain. :*Extremely high base damage, but low attack rating. Critical hits can deal extreme amounts of damage (700+). :*Uses normal Chariot attacks, plus: :** Homing Missile: Targeted AoE 90% HP damage and hate reset. Only used if target is directly in front of the bow. Does NOT strip shadows. :***It has been proven that for each Gear killed on the last floor prior to boss it lowers Homing Missles DMG by 10% with exception of the last gear, which removes the hate reset from Homing Missile Instead. Example: Killing 8 Gears will making Homing Missile deal 20% DMG of anyone in range's HP and will reset all hate. Killing all 10 gears will cause Homing Missile to deal 10% HP of anyone in range's HP and will not reset hate. Homing Missile does not go wipe shadows. :***Damage reduction, aside from the last gear, ONLY affects those outside of a small AoE range near the target, and including the target. This means unless you kill all 10 gears, Homing Missle WILL do 90% damage to the tank. :***Like a Wyrm or Dragon, it does not immediately turn to face its current target. :***The interval between "turn to face" movements has been theorized to be a fixed value depending on remaining HP. :***A common strategy is to have the tanks position themselves such that it will never use Homing Missile. Mages should take care to Erase Bind ASAP to support this. You may find the stackable Remedy Ointment helpful for the paralysis, although Panacea is the only medicine that can erase magic effects like Bind. :***'Note:' If the Dormant Rampart is successfully popped by defeating all 10 Archaic Gear on the 4th floor of Bhaflau Remnants, Homing Missile will be severely weakened, limiting it to a ~200 dmg AoE with no hate reset. :**** Defeating 7-9 of the Archaic Gear on the 4th floor will still weaken Homing Missile, but not as considerably as defeating all 10, with the weakening effect become much less noticeable with fewer gears killed. :*** Defeating the Archaic Chariot on the 4th floor (west path) will greatly lower Long-Bowed Chariot's defense and magical defense. :*** Defeating the Archaic Chariot on the 4th floor (east path) will greatly lower Long-Bowed Chariot's attacks (not including Homing Missile). :* Always drops exactly 2 of the above listed armors. It can be 2 armors of the same type. There is a third slot for a possible Linen Coinpurse. :*Note: The 'bow' in it's name refers to the front of the chariot, as in the bow of a ship, not as in the ranged archery weapon. :*Defeating the Long-Bowed Chariot (specifically receiving the title Comet Charioteer) is required to complete the quest "An Imperial Heist." :*It would appear that the rates on which the two pieces specifically drop are not equal. More commonly than other drops, the Phobos Cuirass would drop for example. Bodb's Robe appears to drop the least often.